Shattered Dreams
This is a stor belonging to GalaxyDragon195, please sk to add your ocs! I will welcome any of them, as long they arent too op����������⭐����⚜�������������������� help me, im going nuts with emojis rn) BTW this story will be about 25 or more long Prolauge Azure was flying away from HiveWings. HiveWings. Why? Azure had only broken his husband out of the flamesilk factory. The small sleek silvery blue dragon flew into a library. Loosing the HiveWings, she had enough time to hide. She found a trap-door and flew into it. It would not shut all the way, but only left a crack so little a hatchling could fit through. She stuck out her antenae and sensed HiveWings. The library doors swung open, and there she was. The real queen. "Where is she. I want to drink the blood of Azure. She broke out the flamesilks. See how she likes it when she dies." Queen Wasp said so cold, she stifened up. Azure wanted to say hello, but she knew she could not. She made a bowing posision and her talon landed on the door. Creeeeeeek! Creeeaaahhhhuck.... ''The door made, as the hive queen looked up. Azure tried to escape, but Wasp clasped her in between her talons. Though Wasp was only 7 times larger than Azure, she still managed to twist Azured body, grasped her throaght, and her wrist extendors came out. Queen Wasp slashed them across the SilkWings face. "DIE!!!!" Wasp yelled stabbing her in the throat with her stinger. Queen Wasp hid her extendors and ripped out her wings. Azure's blood got all over her. "Leave, HiveWings. Wasp said coldly, and the dragons left. "Im so sorry. Ill never do that agian." Chapter 1 Comet was a deagon who was typical Or was she? She had never been exited to get her wings, she never cared for HiveWings. She aced her school, and was moved to the highest school of all schools in the pantalan district. Comet knew about her mother's death, though Azure died bravely is what the young SilkWing was told. "Comet!!!!!!!" Yelled Comet's hatching mate, Skipper. "We will be late!!!!!!!' Comet got her schoolbag, and cane out of her room in the cell on the silk made bridge ontoo of water (where Jewel Hive bridges Wasp Hive, but ontop of water and closer to Wasp Hive) She and Skipper dashed out of the cell, and ran down the nridge as fast as they could. Comet stopped. "Mg glands are itchy." The 5 year okd dragonet ssid, scratching them. Tgere was a taint of a fiery gold color glowing out of her glands. Chapter 2 Skipper looked back, and saw the faint glow. "You are only 5." Skipper said, looking at Comets glands. ''Really? Skipper is right. I am 5. Unless its a early metemorphasis! ''Comet thought, happily. Soon they came off the bridge, and a large HiveWing stood before the two sisters. "Identities." he said, looking at Skipper's palm. "Skipper! You may enter." Comet held out her palm and the HiveWing said "Comet, go along with your sister, or where ever you are going." the HiveWing said, looking at two other's palms. They went in Wasp Hive, and Skipper seen the SilkWing's school there. "Lets say hello to our older sister!" Skipper said, grabbing Comet. "And today class-" A familliar SilkWing voice of their older sister Karner spoke. "Greetings, younger sisters, Comet and Skipper." Karner said, about to introduce them. "This is my younger sister Comet! Comet, you should go to your school. Skipper, come join the class." Karner said. Chapter 3 Comet waved goodbye to her sisters, and off she saw her HiveWing classmates. Comet saw a dark green SilkWing flying around randomly, doing nothing exept having a flight. Comet climbed the stairs to where the school was, and knowing it was next to Queen Wasp's palace was eerie. The wingless dragon sprinted, as the dark green SilkWing stopped and looked at her. "Hey. You are at the wrong school. Let me help!" he came down, grabbing Comet. Comet bit him as he yelped, and she ran back to the very high classed HiveWing's shool, with one SilkWing attending. Comet's glands started to boldy glow, as she came in her classroom. One of her friends, Widow was there. Her mother Arachne was their teacher. Professer Arachne held out her talon and began to speak. "Today in my class we will be learning about HiveWing history. Tommorow will be about SilkWings." "Textbooks out." Arachne said, pulling her teacher textbook out. Chapter 4 After the lesson, infact school, Comet galloped home. Comet was so happy, as the same dark green SilkWing was next to her. "Sorry about that. Im Hesper. I finally realize you go to that school." hesper said, his pale tan ish wings glimmered. "Alright, Hesper, i need to get home." Comet said, as she finally got on the bridge. "Let me fly you there." Hesper said, picking her up as they flew to her home. hesper dropped her, and Comet gave him a friendly smile and wave "Bye! Thanks." Comet said, as Hesper did the "no problem" symbol. Comet waled inside her home and seen Karner and Menelaus. "Your two HiveWing and few SilkWing friends want you." Karner said, giving Comet a letter. Chapter 5 ''Dear Comet We need you by Queen Wasp's palace ASAP We have disturbing news ''-Widow, Termite, Swallowtail, Peacock and Malachite'' Comet grabbed a few books, her notebook and started to run very very fast. Comet grabbed a book and notebook. Comet sprinted as fast as she could, and before she got to the Hive, she was out of breath. She faintly walked very slowly as a fully-grown SilkWing dragon Comet knew came. "Hey... Can you give me a ride?" She said, as the male adult SilKWing shook his haid and took off. Time passed as she finally entered the hive and got by Queen Wasp's palace. A HiveWing with white black eyes came across, staring at Comet "What is a SilkWing doing here? Hmm?" a familliar voice but unfamilliar at the same time asked Comet. "I'm visiting my friends." Comet replied back, dipping her head to the queen inside another dragon's body. The wingless dragonet had walked closer to Wasp's palace then started to run. "I'm here. What happened?" Comet asked Widow, Termite, Malachite Pecock and Swallowtail. "This." Termite's voice said, pulling a dead hatchling dragonet. "Its fresh. I know because im good at investigations." Termite said, looking at the eggshell that look fairly new, but stained with some blood. "Lets camp out on the roof of her palace. There is a corner large enough for the 6 of us to fit." Malachite said, as he trailed off with his large wings and leading them into the corner. Chapter 6 Comet found a few clean blankets and laid them out. She found some paper and a pencil, and began writing Dear Karner and Skipper Im safe, and me and my friends are camping. Tell Menelaus i said hello. ''-Comet'' Knowing there was a mail dragon, Comet came down to a SilkWing and said. "Here. Can you deliver this to Karner's cell?" Comet asked, handing them a letter. "Alright." the mail dragon replied, as he flew with his bag to the bridges. Comet leaped up, as Widow grabbed her talons and pulled her up. Just in the darkness, her glands were glowing a pale fiery color. They laid down, exept for Comet. ''I will have my medemorphasis at age five. So what? ''She thought, as she layed down and drifted off to sleep. Chapter 7 She woke up the next morning and Termite was gone. Comet always knew he was wanted a few years ago for stealing Queen Wasp's necklace she had, but Comet never knew she contined the search. Comet pushed Widow trying to make her wake up. Widow made a faint growl. "Wake up! Your brother is missing!" She whispered loudly. That triggered the younge HiveWing and she got up. "Guys. Wake up. My cousin is missing." Widow said, poking everyone lightly with her tail not parylizing them. Everyone jumped to their talons. "Leta go find him." Peacock croaked, taking off and flew in the Hive as others followed. Chapter 8 It wasnt long until their wings got tired scince they just woke up - mostly for Malachite. He had to carry Comet, who looked in the ground. "There!" Comet shouted. "Termite! What were you thinking? You scared us half to death." Widow said, smacking him in the face. Termite gave a faint hiss. "I was getting food." he said, flying away and towards the Queen's palace and on the roof. "Hey, Swallowtail. Do you think Wasp will find out we are on her roof?" She asked. "No. and if she does. We will be punished." Swallowtail replied. "Lets eat." Peacock said, licking her lips and unpacking the food. Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (GalaxyDragon195)